


Finale

by wordofus



Series: One Night Stand [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Hangyul kira, perasaan dan presensinya akan cukup kuat untuk membuat Seungyoun tinggal. Ia hanya manusia biasa, ia juga punya lelah ketika terus - menerus diminta menjauh. Sedangkan Seungyoun sendiri ternyata masih memiliki kesulitan untuk menerima Hangyul walau pemuda itu tak banyak menuntut. Kebersamaan mereka serasa hanyalah sebuah keharusan daripada keinginan.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: One Night Stand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672504
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel of One Night Stands. Thank you, a lot, for all of you who keep sending me and the previous work support. I hope this little piece can bring you happiness, or sadness, or madness, or anything else. I'd still be beyond grateful. 
> 
> Selamat menikmati!

“Pak,”

“Psps…”

“Pak,”

“ _God damn it, kid. Stop calling me pak, would you_?”

“ _But you calling me kid, though_?”

Seungyoun dibuat mendengus. Tak habis pikir, pemuda yang berjarak sepuluh tahun di hadapannya ini selalu punya cara membalikkan kalimatnya di tiap percakapan. Keduanya tengah menghabiskan jam malam bersama di salah satu kedai yang Hangyul tunjuk asal ketika mereka berdua membelah sepinya jalanan di sekitar kantor. _Nyemil dulu_ , kata yang lebih muda.

“Ada apa sih manggil – manggil? Ngomong tinggal ngomong.”

“Gak ada apa apa sebenernya. Cuma pengen bikin kamu liat saya aja. Habisnya daritadi yang dilihat kok cumi gorengnya. Kita berdua memang sama – sama bisa dimakan. Tapi kan enakan liatin saya? Bisa dibalas pandang?”

Buntut udang goreng tepung mendarat sukses di pucuk hidung Hangyul.

“Kalo ngomong tuh bener dikit, kek.”

“Alah. Kupingnya merah, tuh, Pak. Salting ya?”

Yang dipanggil _pak_ lebih memilih abai dan menyantap menu yang sudah di pesan.

Sudah berselang entah berapa minggu sejak malam terakhir Hangyul mendesak perasaannya terhadap Seungyoun, ia agaknya kehilangan hitungan. Tapi semenjak malam itu, Seungyoun memutuskan untuk menerima kejujuran Hangyul _, dan kejujurannya sendiri._ Kalau memang pada faktanya, keduanya saling tertarik satu sama lain. Walau jika bisa dilihat, hanyalah yang lebih muda yang bersemangat. Hangyul selalu menginisiasi percakapan. Pun dengan janji – janji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua.

Kalau boleh jujur, Seungyoun masih kikuk. Kikuk menerima warna baru yang hadir di kesehariannya dalam wujud eksistensi seorang pemuda dengan jiwa secerah matahari bernamakan Hangyul. Sering sekali, Seungyoun tak acuh pada pesan singkat yang Hangyul kirimkan walau ia sudah baca. Tak jarang juga telepon masuk Hangyul dibiarkan begitu saja padahal yang Seungyoun perlukan untuk menyeruput secangkir kopi panasnya cukup dengan satu tangan kiri. Di tengah santainya hari libur.

Apabila ditanya, apakah karena Seungyoun sudah lama melajang sampai – sampai lelaki sebaik Hangyul masih tak mampu membuatnya tergugah, maka jawabannya bukan. Seungyoun adalah pria dewasa. Dengan sederet pengalaman dalam bidang apapun, termasuk asmara. Hubungan terakhirnya kurang lebih tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Dengan umur hubungan yang seingat Seungyoun lebih dari tiga puluh bulan, harusnya tak membuat Seungyoun tiba – tiba kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjalin cinta.

Hangyul tampan, pintar, menawan, lihai di manapun– _apalagi urusan ranjang._ Bohong kalau Seungyoun bilang ia tak tertarik dengan Hangyul. Hangyul itu penuh pesona. Tiap mili yang ada pada diri Hangyul rasa – rasanya sanggup memikat siapapun. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang nampak lima sampai tujuh tahun lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Sampai – sampai membuat Seungyoun terlena pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Mana sanggup Seungyoun abai akan Hangyul dan segala yang ada pada diri lelaki itu? Terlebih perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Tapi tak mampu Seungyoun pungkiri, entah seberapa keras ia mencoba, ada beberapa tembok penghalang beserta tali tambang tak terlihat yang menahan Seungyoun untuk melangkah maju menyejajari Hangyul yang terus menariknya pergi. Mengajaknya bermain dan menikmati apa – apa saja yang membuat _anak kecil_ itu tertawa.

Hangyul ini pintar, pikir Seungyoun dalam hati, seharusnya pemuda ini lebih pintar dan bijak kala melabuhkan hatinya kemana. Tapi kembali lagi, pernyataan itu juga seharusnya bisa Seungyoun aplikasikan dengan mudah. Memiliki posisi tinggi dan kinerja yang selalu mendekati sempurna, harusnya Seungyoun juga lebih pintar dan hati – hati kalau urusan hati.

 _Mungkin bakal lebih gampang, kalo kamu lima tahun lebih tua, Gyul_.

Mungkin, mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau saja Hangyul tidak terpaut umur sebegitu jauhnya. Satu dekade. Tapi Seungyoun sendiri pun kesulitan untuk abai. Hangyul dan ratusan godaan yang dilontarkannya kerap membuat Seungyoun salah tingkah bak remaja. Padahal lima tahun lagi ia sudah berkepala empat.

“Makasih ya, udah anter saya,” ucap Hangyul ketika ia melepas sabuk pengaman di mobil Seungyoun. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

“Besok _weekend_. Istirahat yang banyak ya, Pak. Udah renta nanti gampang capek lagi.”

“Lo tau gak sih tiap lo panggil gue bapak, I can’t help to think that I’m dating a teenager.”

Yang dimarahi cengengesan, “teenager mana sih yang dandanannya kayak saya. _Wong_ tiap kali reuni saya selalu diledek kalau saya udah punya anak kelas tk nol besar. Padahal itu reuni cuma lima tahun setelah saya lulus SMA.”

“Emang,” tangan kiri Seungyoun yang tadinya ada di kendali gigi kini menjulur ke rambut Hangyul. “Tatanan rambut kamu ini bisa lebih muda gak gayanya?” lalu tangannya turun ke lengan Hangyul. “Terus ini, jangan dilinting.” Kusutnya lengan kemeja Hangyul nampak kentara sekali di bawah lampu dalam mobil.

“Gimana orang gak ngira kamu umur tiga puluhan kalo kamu aja dandan kayak penagih utang gini, Gyul.”

Yang sedang disentuh – sentuh kini merengut.

“Enak aja. Dibilang rentenir. Pak, rentenir gak ada yang seganteng saya.” Jemari Hangyul merambat mengancingkan kemejanya sampai ke bagian teratas. “Lagipula, gaya begini emang selera saya. Untung – untung bisa bikin om – om naksir sama saya.”

Hangyul cekikikan sementar yang diledek _om – om_ merubah arah duduknya jadi menghadap setir mobil.

“Sana masuk. Anak kecil gak boleh begadang.”

“Gak boleh begadang sendiri ya? Tapi kalo begadang sambil mabuk terus _check-in_ ke hotel sama om – om, boleh?”

“Hangyul!”

“Ahahaha iya – iya. Ampun. Saya masuk dulu ya, Seungyoun.”

Baru menurunkan satu kaki, Hangyul kembali membalik badan menghadap Seungyoun yang masih setia memeluk setir mobil, namun lirikan matanya mengikuti gerak – gerik Hangyul.

“Oh iya,”

“Apa?”

“Lain kali, bales _chat_ saya, ya? Saya tahu kamu udah baca. _It would be nice to get some replies_. Saya duluan ya, om! Hati – hati!”

Lalu pintu mobil Seungyoun tertutup. Menghalangi arah pandang Seungyoun yang masih ingin mengekori pemuda itu.

 _Respon ya…_ batin Seungyoun. Lelaki itu bermonolog dalam mobil sambil tancap gas dari pekarangan rumah Hangyul.

_Gak janji, ya, Hangyul. Tapi saya usahakan._

Peluh sibuk membasahi kening Seungyoun. Padahal ia dan belasan manusia lainnya ada di dalam ruang berisikan dua buah alat pendingin ruangan. Tapi hasil _sales_ bulan ini memang cukup membuat Seungyoun yakin nanti malam ia butuh sebutir obat pereda vertigo.

Dilonggarkannya dasi yang mengelilingi leher Seungyoun saat perempuan bernamakan Nicole itu masih mempresentasikan angka – angka yang tak memenuhi ekspektasi Seungyoun. Pendengarannya sudah enggan mendengarkan. Walau pandangannya fokus ke arah dimana bias proyeksi menyorot, pikirannya sudah melayang membayangkan ingin makan siang apa. Sejenak setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya, ponsel Seungyoun berdenting. Pertanda pesan masuk.

 _Lagi dimana_.  
Hangyul.

 _Lagi sibuk, ya?_  
Hangyul.

 _Kalo punya waktu sebentar, ketemu sebentar, please? Satu detik cukup._  
Hangyul.

 _Saya di tangga lantai tiga belas._  
Hangyul.

“Jinhyuk. _Bring me the report later._ ”

Hanya dengan begitu Seungyoun beranjak, membisukan seisi ruangan. Merasa tak perlu menjelaskan, Seungyoun pergi dengan jas yang sudah di sampirkan di lengan. Langkahnya tergesa menjauhi ruang pertemuan. Ia menapak di lantai lima belas saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang ia ambil arah kiri lalu membuka pintu tangga darurat.

Derap langkahnya menggema. Berbanding lurus dengan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Seungyoun pribadi yang sehat. Selalu menyempatkan setidaknya dua jam sehari untuk berkeringat di ruang olahraga. Namun yang membuatnya sesak kehabisan nafas adalah pesan singkat Hangyul. Benaknya dibuat heran, sekiranya perihal apa yang membuat anak muda itu mendadak minta bertemu.

Berjarak kurang dari sepuluh anak tangga, Seungyoun bisa lihat sosok jangkung yang tengah bersandar di pintu tangga darurat.

“Hangyul.”

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Mempertemukan tatap. Dalam sekali lihat, Seungyoun bisa dapati bagaimana kemeja bermotif garis vertikal itu membungkus badan Hangyul. Terutama di bagian lengan atas. Belum lagi bawahannya. Seungyoun semakin yakin Hangyul punya masalah tentang memilih ukuran untuk badannya sendiri. Tapi satu hal yang menangkap pandangan Seungyoun adalah bagaimana kening Hangyul tertutupi poni dengan rapi.

Seungyoun rasa – rasanya kembali dibuat bingung, apakah harusnya Seungyoun biarkan saja ia mengencani lelaki bergayakan rentenir yang hobi mendobrak pintu pengutang di siang bolong? Karena demi Tuhan, kini Seungyoun terlihat sedang mengencani anak SMA!

 _Grep_!

Rentetan pikiran yang Seungyoun telusur sejak tadi tiba – tiba buyar kala Hangyul mendadak memeluknya.

“Hm… udah. Sedetik. Udah cukup.”

Seungyoun harus akui ia sedikit kecewa saat pelukannya terlepas.

“Ada apa sih? Tiba – tiba minta diketemuin, bikin panik aja.”

“Hehe, mau ngasih tau aja. Saya udah ganti gaya rambut, nih? Gimana? Udah gak kaya rentenir, ‘kan?”

 _Engga sih. Tapi malah kaya ketua eksul basket yang biasanya populer di fiksi fiksi remaja_.

“Besok – besok, rambutnya keatasin lagi aja. Lebih cocok kaya rentenir kamu itu.”

“Alah. Cocokan jadi rentenir apa biar keliatan lebih cocok aja kitanya? Kalo begini, saya jatohnya jadi keliatan lebih adek lagi ya, Pak?”

Pelototan Seungyoun mengundang tawa Hangyul.

“Yaudah, saya emang cuma pengen pamer aja. Kemeja udah gak saya linting. Rambut udah saya poniin. Biar kamu tau aja. Takutnya hari ini saya tungguin kamu di depan kantor, malah pulang duluan, kaya biasanya. Jadi gak liat deh _style_ saya hari ini.”

Tengkuk Seungyoun yang tak gatal digaruknya dengan resah.

“Hahaha, bercanda. Saya pamit dulu, ya.”

 _Cup_.

Bibir Seungyoun dikecup tiba – tiba. Lalu ditinggalkannya lelaki yang kini tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Makan siang hari ini Seungyoun putuskan untuk ia habiskan bersama dengan koleganya di kantor. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak berbincang dengan teman – teman yang pada jamannya, selalu beramai - ramai sibuk mengantri di warung makan belakang kantor untuk mendapatkan menu paling laris. Kini, sekian tahun berlalu. Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Byungchan dan Sejin sudah menduduki posisi yang jauh lebih baik. Sehingga kelimanya tak perlu berlari menuruni kantor dan berburu menu warung langganan mereka sebelum keduluan dengan yang lain.

“Jin, _deal_ sama _company_ yang di Sudirman kemaren gimana?” tanya Wooseok.

“Yang mana? Yang orang Surabaya itu?”

“Iya. Gue denger orangnya agak ribet.”

“Ribet sih, dikit. Tapi katanya _he will get back to me in few days_ , jadi gue sih mengharapkan itu pertanda positif ya.”

“ _Yo, how about stop talking about the deals and stuff? How dare you? Right in front of my_ Bakso Malang _?!”_

Itu Byungchan. Dengan gelagatnya yang selalu lucu kalau sedang naik darah, tak pernah gagal membuat Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk cekikikan. Sedangkan Wooseok sudah menarik nafas, siap mendebat Byungchan. Yang sejak tadi ditanyai justru sibuk beranjak, mengambil satu mangkok pangsit lagi.

“Udah apa, Seok. Ngobrol kerjaannya nanti aja. Jarang – jarang bisa _lunch_ bareng, kita bahas yang ringan – ringan aja.” Ucap Jinhyuk. Yang diajak bicara akhirnya menurunkan pundaknya dan mengangguk. Memilih untuk menyeruput kuah bakso.

“Hm… ringan ya. _How about talking about you_?” itu Sejin yang kembali ke meja dengan setumpuk pangsit goreng.

“Gue? Emang gue kenapa?” Jinhyuk melempar tampang penasaran

“Gimana itu, kelanjutannya. Perkara _catering_? Kemaren Wooseok cerita katanya kalian gak cocok mulu udah dua kali hunting _catering_.”

“Oh itu, iya nih. Cuma kemaren Seungyoun ada kasih nomor telpon sih, eh iya jadi inget, besok pulang kerja kita samperin ya, Seok.”

“Duh, gemes banget deh yang udah mau hajatan.”

“Yee, ya biar lah. Mumpung lagi seru – serunya repot urusin hajatan. Biar bisa kaya lo sama Seungwoo, Chan.”

“Tau nih, mentang – mentang udah punya temen yang ditunggu dan nunggu di rumah. Godain Jinhyuk sama Wooseok mulu.”

“Yaelah, kaya lo sama Sejun enggak suka godain kita aja, Jin. Eh gue liat kemaren design undangan lo. Lucu banget tau, Hyuk. Sejin Sejun namanya. Nemu aja jodoh namanya mirip.”

“Hahahaha, kebetulan doang. Tapi lucu sih, ya? Sejin Sejun, nanti kalo kita mau ambil anak, namanya pengen gue bikin mirip – mirip juga ah. Biar gemes.”

“Gak nyangka, beberapa tahun lalu padahal kita semua masih pada kucel – kucel masuk sini. Masih pada dibentakin Seungyoun mentang – mentang dia senior.”

“Ih iya! Dulu Seungyoun tuh demen banget ngerjain kita, apalagi Jinhyuk.”

“Haha, masa lalu _guys_ ,” akhirnya Seungyoun angkat bicara setelah vakum semenjak percakapan dimulai. “Dulu gue senior kalian semua, eh, sekarang kalian yang senior gue. Udah pada jago banget kalo masalah asmara, ya.”

Seungyoun tertawa sendiri.

“Youn, lo yakin lo masih gak pengen cari pasangan?”

Diantara kelima manusia itu, mungkin Jinhyuk yang terlihat paling masa bodoh dan serampangan. Tak peduli sekitar dan masih seperti _anak muda_. Tapi sejujurnya, Seungyoun harus akui kalau justru lelaki itulah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Jinhyuk yang paling tahu betapa lamanya waktu yang Seungyoun butuhkan untuk bangkit dari hubungan terakhirnya.

“Gue mah mau, Hyuk, cari pasangan. Masalahnya banyak yang gak sevisi sama gue.”

Wooseok mendengus, “ya lagian apa yang dicari sih, kalau cuma pacaran tapi lo gak ada pandangan buat mengikat komitmen lo sama pasangan?”

Jinhyuk harus mencubit pelan paha Wooseok.

“Ya makanya ‘kan gue bilang susah nyari orang yang sepaham sama gue? Gue juga gak maksa kok. Gak ketemu juga gak papa _. I have been living alone for a long time_. Apa bedanya kalau ditambah beberapa tahun lagi? Ya gak?”

Niat Seungyoun untuk menyerahkan suasana tak berhasil.

“ _It’ll be different,_ Youn, _once you hit the age where you feel the need to spend the rest of your life with someone you love. You will wish you find a lover when you were at your young age._ Coba, omongan gue dipikirin, ya?”

Dan kalimat dari Sejin berhasil terpaku semalaman dalam benak Seungyoun sampai ia terlelap di tempat tidurnya tanpa berganti baju, mandi, maupun membuka pesan Hangyul yang memberitahu kalau ia menunggu di halaman depan kantor, membagi informasi kalau ada kedai baru yang Hangyul ingin ajak Seungyoun untuk coba malam itu.

Setelah melalui malam yang penat, Seungyoun kembali memasuki wilayah kantor dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Seolah dirinya tak habis menaiki kereta panjang berisikan omongan – omongan dari temannya.

 _Ah, bisa dipikir nanti_ , ucapnya dalam hati, _hidup ini bisa kok gak melulu tentang asmara dan pasangan hidup._

Sambil menunggu _lift_ yang tengah ia naiki membawanya ke lantai yang dituju, pikiran Seungyoun kembali berarak. Teman – temannya bukanlah orang pertama yang selalu mencoba mengingatkan Seungyoun tentang umur dan hubungan masa depannya. Tak peduli se _-tak peduli_ apapun ia, tapi lingkungannya nampak menaruh peduli terlalu banyak pada hal yang sebenarnya tak pernah Seungyoun ambil pusing, tapi makin kesini yang ada malah membuat Seungyoun pusing.

Seungyoun tak bosan – bosannya mengutuk semesta maupun lingkungan sosial yang sudah mematok pernikahan sebagai salah satu kunci kesuksesan dalam hidup. Seolah – olah, segala perjuangan Seungyoun, segala tetes keringat Seungyoun untuk berhasil berdiri dengan segudang prestasi sampai detik ini, akan _sempurna_ apabila jari manisnya tersemat cincin pernikahan.

Siapa bilang, tuntutan tentang mengikat hubungan di bawah payung pernikahan itu hanya berlaku pada satu gender?

Seungyoun saksinya. Atau mungkin malah korbannya. Seungyoun punya segalanya. Harta. Jabatan. Kekuasaan. Tampang rupawan.

 _Tapi masih sendirian aja_.

Itulah komentar yang kerap kali menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Keluarganya pun tak jauh berbeda. Pernah, dua tahun lalu, ketika Seungyoun pada akhirnya berhasil berdiri tegak pada pijakannya sendiri setelah hubungannya yang kandas, orang tua dan keluarga besarnya menanyakan kemanakah pasangan yang akan menjadi teman hidup Seungyoun. Karena umurnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membina sebuah keluarga.

Seungyoun gerah. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Seungyoun menjawab,

 _Seungyoun gak mau menikah_.

Disitulah Seungyoun salah menakar. Seungyoun pikir keluarganya mau repot - repot mengambil sedikit waktu untuk bertanya _mengapa_ dan memahami segala pertimbangan Seungyoun. Namun yang ia dapati malah tawa cemoohan dari orang – orang.

_Lho kok gak mau menikah? Emang kenapa, Youn? Ada yang salah kah kok takut menikah? Kalo merasa kurang lakik, Om punya dokternya lho, Youn._

_Nak, kamu mau cari apa sih kalo gak nikah? Yang bikin takut apa? Kalau masalah keturunan, banyak cara kok, nak._

_Yakin sanggup sendirian sampai jompo, dek? Padahal punya pasangan enak lho, bisa saling berbagi._

Dan sejuta komentar yang membuat Seungyoun muak.

Apakah manusia – manusia ini tahu? Bahwasanya menata hidup Seungyoun sendiri saja lelaki itu kewalahan. Ia kesulitan membagi waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Lebih – lebih berbagi kehidupan dengan orang lain.

Seungyoun yakin kehidupan rumah tangga tak akan berjalan lama untuknya. Seungyoun payah dalam hal membagi waktu dan pikiran. Belum lagi kalau dari depan belakang kanan dan kiri, semua menuntutnya untuk memiliki keturunan. Makin sesak saja dunia Seungyoun. Terlalu banyak kebebasan yang harus ia potong demi orang lain.

Seungyoun _yakin_ , ia belum siap. Ia kerap kali mengecewakan dirinya sendiri. Berulang kali kesalahan dan _error_ dalam hidupnya membuat Seungyoun sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak yakin ia akan kuat menahan beban kalau ia harus mengecewakan orang – orang yang percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Mempercayakan hidup mereka kepada Seungyoun yang notabene seorang pemimpin, kepala keluarga.

Itulah mengapa, ketika Hangyul membawa sejuta perasaannya yang inosen, Seungyoun makin merasa bahwa mereka tak seharusnya bersama. Sudah hampir enam puluh hari semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi Seungyoun masih saja tak bisa memberi atensi yang pemuda itu mau. Walaupun keduanya paham kalau Seungyoun berbagi rasa yang sama.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka bukan di lantai yang Seungyoun tuju, justru pegawai lain yang masuk. Yang sialnya, pegawai itu adalah Hangyul.

Seungyoun bingung. Haruskah ia menyapa? Berbasa – basi? Menanyakan paginya lelaki itu? Setelah ia meninggalkan Hangyul tanpa balasan kemarin malam?

“Semalem saya nunggu. Lumayan lama. Kirain bapak lembur.”

Seungyoun tak bergeming.

“Maaf ya kalau saya ganggu, Pak. Tapi saya kira kemarin kita udah sepakat, buat saling berbagi kabar. Sayanya ngarep kebanyakan, ya?”

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Hangyul keluar terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Seungyoun yang memandang langkah kaki pemuda itu menjauh darinya. _Hari ini celananya lebih longgar_. Sambil berjalan menuju ruang kantornya Seungyoun merogoh saku jas. Mengambil ponsel untuk mengirim pesan ke lelaki yang barusan berangkat ke kantor dengan sweater rajutan yang berhasil menyembunyikan tegasnya otot dan lekuk badan Hangyul.

 _Jam makan siang ketemu saya di rooftop, ya_.

Pesan singkat itu membawa Hangyul menaiki tangga di tengah jam makan siang. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang mampir di benak Hangyul saat membaca pesan singkat dari Seungyoun. Namun mencoba tak peduli, Hangyul tetap menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu.

Hembusan angin yang kencang menerpa Hangyul. Membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata barang sejenak guna menghalau debu ke matanya. Dilihatnya Seungyoun yang berdiri di tepian atap.

“Youn.”

Seungyoun membalikkan badan. Hangyul mendadak merasa perlu mendekap lelaki ini. Rautnya nampak lelah. Namun ia tahan karena firasatnya mengatakan ada hal penting yang hendak Seungyoun utarakan.

“Hangyul.”

“Kayanya kita gak bisa terus – terusan begini.”

“Hubungan ini… cukup sampai sini aja ya?”

Hangyul kehilangan kemampuan untuk membalas ucapan Seungyoun. Lidahnya kelu.

“Makin kesini, saya makin yakin, kalau kita gak cocok. Kamu bisa-“

“Kamu yakin atau kamu coba ngeyakinin diri kamu sendiri, Youn?”

“Apa?”

“Gak usah bohong. Kita berdua tahu, kita berdiri di atas perasaan yang sama. Coba, jawab saya, kamu yakin kamu gak suka sama saya?”

Seungyoun membalas tatapan itu. Namun bibirnya terkatup tak sanggup mengiyakan.

“ _See?_ Apalagi sih? Yang dipermasalahkan? Umur saya _lagi_?”

“Kalau iya? Hangyul, _look_ , saya sibuk. Saya punya jabatan dengan tuntutan waktu yang tinggi. Saya gak bisa membagi waktu antara kehidupan saya sama kamu. Saya gak bisa biarin kamu kehilangan harga diri hanya karena kamu saya _stood up_. _Most of the time. I can’t bear the guilt._ ”

“Kalo kamu gak bisa membagi waktu antar kehidupan kamu sama saya. Masukin saya ke kehidupan kamu dong, Youn? Terima kehadiran saya.”

Seungyoun benci bagaimana _anak kecil_ ini begitu lihai berdebat.

“Saya gak bisa, Hangyul. Tolong kamu ngerti, ya? Hubungan kita cukup sampai sini aja. Saya makasih banyak sama kamu dan waktu yang udah kita habiskan sama – sama. Saya seneng. Tapi udah, ya?”

Tutur kata Seungyoun selembut sutra. Namun hal yang lelaki itu sampaikan sanggup membuat Hangyul kali ini benar – benar bisu. Pemuda itu enggan bersinggung tatap lebih lama sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berpaling dan meninggalkan Seungyoun sendirian.

“Jadi, kesimpulan dari rapat kemaren, kita butuh _renew_ _marketing_ kita, ya?”

“ _Most likely_. _Competitor_ kita gue denger – denger tiga bulan lagi mau _reform_ _homepage_ mereka dan hampir mendekati _rebranding_ walau jatohnya bukan. Intinya ya buat _attract public interest_ _more. To gain customer more_. Kalau mau, _we should do it sooner_. Biar gak dikata plagiat.”

“ _Nice idea_. Walau sebenarnya gue kurang yakin kita bisa ngerjain secepet itu. _But I guess we can use our delayed project_ kemarin untuk sebulan sampai dua bulan ini. Ya habis ini _marketing_ kumpul ya? Eh… Sekarang aja deh kalo engga. _Call them_. _Include_ anak _PR_ ya.”

Mendengar itu sekretaris Jinhyuk keluar ruangan. Melaksanakan mandat atasannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, semua yang dibutuhkan berkumpul.

“Loh, Hangyul mana?” itu Jinhyuk yang mencari. Tentu saja bukan Seungyoun. Karena lelaki itu sudah bertanya – tanya lebih dulu, dalam hati.

“Anaknya gak masuk, Hyuk. Sakit. Udah dua hari ijin.”

Jawaban Byungchan mengundang khawatir pada Seungyoun. Namun lelaki itu langsung mengalihkan arah pembicaraan dan topik di dalam ruangan pun mendadak fokus ke tujuan semula.

Seungyoun merutuki keteledorannya yang tak menyelipkan payung dalam mobilnya. Sekarang ia terjebak di dalam mobil. Padahal kendaraannya sudah terpakir rapi di depan rumah seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu ia datangi untuk diantar pulang.

 _Kepalang tanggung, udah di depan rumah. Basah dikit gapapa kali,_ monolog Seungyoun.

Seungyoun pikir rintikan hujan tak seberapa deras karena memang sudah tak selebat tadi saat ia keluar dari parkiran gedung kantor. Tapi hujan angin ini ternyata berhasil membuat Seungyoun kuyup walau ia baru keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke depan pintu rumah Hangyul.

 _Tok tok tok_.

Seungyoun sudah menduga, kalau mengetuk pintu rumah orang yang sakit di tengah hujan, pasti akan sulit. Dirinya memperkirakan kalau mungkin saja sang tuan rumah sedang terlelap. Atau mungkin terlalu lemas untuk sekadar membukakan pintu. Namun saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu yang kedua kali, gagang pintunya bergerak. Pertanda ada yang membuka dari dalam.

Seungyoun kira akan ada sesosok lelaki atau perempuan paruh baya, atau siapa saja, yang membukakan pintu, yang jelas ia tak mengira kalau Hangyul sendiri lah yang akan berdiri di hadapannya.

“Loh? Seungyoun?

Seungyoun melempar senyum canggung.

“Hai?”

Tubuh Seungyoun yang kuyup, membuatnya harus berdiri di antara pintu kamar mandi. Tak ingin tetesan air membasahi lantai Hangyul, ia menunggu Hangyul yang katanya hendak mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Seungyoun.

“Nih,” Hangyul sodorkan sepasang piyama dan handuk untuk Seungyoun.

“Mungkin kekecilan, tinggi badan kita beda. Mau mandi dulu?”

“Boleh.”

“Di balik kaca, ada sikat gigi baru. Kalau butuh lotion, moisturizer, toner, atau apapun, ada di lemari samping kaca ya. Pake aja.”

Seungyoun mengangguk dan masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Sambil membersihkan diri, Seungyoun mengamati segala sudut ruangan. Mencoba memerhatikan bagaimana pemuda yang tinggal sendirian di rumah menata barang – barangnya. Bisa Seungyoun bilang, Hangyul pribadi yang cukup tertata. Semuanya diletakan dengan hati – hati dan penuh perhatian. Tak ada yang nampak sembarangan ditaruh.

Fakta itu mengundang senyum Seungyoun.

Sesaat setelah mandi, Seungyoun keluar. Berjalan ke arah kamar Hangyul yang tadi sempat diarahkannya singkat.

“Udah selesai, ya? Bentar ya. Saya juga belum mandi. Duduk di kasur aja, Youn. Ruang tamu masih berantakan sama perkakas habis benerin meja di depan.”

Seungyoun bisa apa selain menurut. Maka sepeninggal Hangyul, dirinya duduk di pinggiran kasur Hangyul. Kasurnya putih bersih polos tanpa corak. Pun dengan alat tidur lainnya. Kain yang menjuntai menutupi jendela berwarna abu – abu. Kamar ini kuat dengan nuansa monokrom. Hangyul sepertinya memang pribadi yang teratur dan rapi. Semua peralatan di atas meja kaca tertata. Tak banyak, tapi tersusun sesuai kategori yang Seungyoun terka dalam hati.

Pandangannya terus mengedar ke segala sisi. Menyadari ada beberapa peralatan yang nampaknya membantu Hangyul menikmati hobinya. Gitar, buku sketsa, kuas. Peralatan ini terpencar di berbagai sudut dan meja. Terkaan Seungyoun akan bayangan bagaimana Hangyul menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar ini membuatnya lupa waktu. Tak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang masuk ke kamar itu.

“Jadi cingkrang banget baju saya, ya?”

Hangyul dengan santainya bertelanjang dada berjalan menuju kaca rias. Menumpahkan beberapa cairan ke telapak tangan dan di tepuk – tepuk ke muka.

“ _Will you wear something_?”

“Ah, y _ou already saw everything.”_

 _“You even did more than just looking, though?_ ”

Seungyoun mendengus. Tapi tak lama Hangyul memakai kaos berwarna biru tua.

“Katanya lagi sakit?”

“Oh, jadi atasan saya repot – repot ke rumah saya, karena tahu anak buahnya sakit?”

“Bohongan ya? Kok keliatannya seger?”

“Ya kan habis mandi? Masa ada bos, sayanya bau keringet.”

“Jadi gak beneran sakit?”

“Sakit. Kemaren.”

“Kenapa sakitnya?”

Hangyul mengambil waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menjawab, “ya lagi gak sehat aja, Pak. Ini bapak serius kesini karena mau jengukin saya?”

“Iya.”

“Yah, kalau begini jadinya bapak ikutan sakit dong. Habis hujan – hujanan.”

Seungyoun tak menjawab. Hangyul ikut duduk di atas kasur.

“Makasih ya, udah dijenguk. Saya rasanya jadi agak mendingan deh. Dua hari ini rasanya sepi banget.”

Yang diajak bicara bingung harus balas apa.

“Hujannya lebat lagi. Ditambah angin. Kamu kalau mau bisa nginep disini dulu.”

“Kamu tinggal sendirian?”

“Iya.”

“Keluarga?”

“Jauh. Saya belum lama pindah kesini.”

“Saya tidur dimana?”

“Disini.”

“Loh, kamunya?”

“Ya disini juga, bareng bapak.”

Seungyoun kelu.

“Hahaha, santai dong Pak. Jangan tegang. Udah pernah lebih dari tiduran bareng kok kaget gitu.”

“Hangyul.”

“Hehe, tapi saya beneran Pak. Kamar tamu belum saya atur, isinya masih barang – barang pindahan semua. Saya gak ngira bakal dapet tamu. Orang saya gak punya temen.”

Pernyataan dari Hangyul agaknya menyentil hati Seungyoun. Ia mendadak merasa butuh memeluk Hangyul dalam pelukan hanya agar Hangyul tak perlu merasa sendiri. Lucu. Padahal ia sendiri yang tiga hari lalu mencoba memutuskan hubungan dengan Hangyul.

Hangyul mendadak menidurkan diri di belakang Seungyoun. Punggungnya hampir menempel dengan dinding. Tangan kirinya menepuk – nepuk sisi lain kasur saat Seungyoun menatap Hangyul yang bersiap tidur.

“Tiduran, Pak, kasurnya lumayan luas kok.”

Seungyoun menurut.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menidurkan diri dengan menghadap ke kiri, menatap Hangyul yang sibuk menyamankan diri di bawah selimut. _Tanpa_ ia sadari, tangannya menjulur ke kepala Hangyul. Dielusnya lembut rambut itu. Bisa Seungyoun rasakan suhu tubuh Hangyul yang lebih hangat dari biasanya.

“Maafin saya ya.”

“Saya udah jahat berulang kali ke kamu. Padahal kamu _cuma_ punya perasaan sama saya. Tapi saya dorong terus sampe saya sendiri juga capek.”

“Saya harus apa biar omongan kemarin itu hilang dari pikiran kamu, Hangyul? Saya nyesel bikin kamu pergi dari _rooftop_ dengan perasaan kacau kaya kemarin.”

“Saya gak bisa berhenti mikir kalau kamu sakit itu gara – gara saya, walau ini kesannya _self-centered_ banget sih, ya?”

Tangan kanan Seungyoun digenggam Hangyul, dibawanya telapak tangan itu ke depan wajahnya sendiri lalu di kecup perlahan punggung tangan Seungyoun.

“Jangan dorong saya lagi, ya, Pak,” ucap Hangyul dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati kembali sentuhan Seungyoun di pucuk kepalanya.

“Jangan bikin saya harus jauh dari kamu, Seungyoun. Terima saya ke kehidupan kamu. Masukin saya ke keseharian kamu. Jadiin saya salah satu bagian dari kehidupan sehari – hari kamu. Boleh?”

Seungyoun tak menjawab, namun Seungyoun tarik Hangyul ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan Hangyul terlampir di pinggang Seungyoun. Sedangkan Seungyoun mencoba merangkup Hangyul sedalam – dalamnya dalam pelukan.

“Kita coba lagi, ya. _Saya coba lagi_.”

Lalu keduanya terlelap.

Hangyul bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Kepalanya sudah tak berdentum keras layaknya dua pagi kemarin. Gerah, rasanya. Nampaknya selama tidur ia terus berkeringat. Rambutnya lepek walaupun kemarin malam ia keramas. Tapi Hangyul sudah bisa kembali merasakan suhu normal tubuhnya lagi.

Fokus mata Hangyul sempat hilang kala menemukan sisi lain tempat tidurnya bersih. Seolah tak ada seseorang yang habis menempatinya. Hangyul bangun dengan energi yang sedikit berlebihan. Disibaknya selimut, lalu ia melangkah keluar kamar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin menyuarakan sesuatu. _Seolah ingin meneriakkan sebuah nama._

“Hangyul?”

Muncul suara lain di rumah itu. Leher Hangyul bergerak mengikuti sumber suara. Ada Seungyoun. _Masih ada, Seungyounnya._ Dengan piyama yang cingkrang dan alat penggorengan di tangan.

“Saya denger suara dari lantai bawah, kirain kamu kenapa. Udah enakan?” Seungyoun melangkah, kini sepenuhnya berdiri di lantai dua. Menghampiri Hangyul dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa tetesan minyak.

Harusnya Hangyul murka. Lantai berwarnakan coklat kayu itu kini ternodai minyak. Tapi Hangyul enggan peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana ia terbangun dan mendapati lelaki ini masih ada di rumahnya. Menunjukkan wajah bingungnya tepat di depan wajah Hangyul. Memperjelas kalau semalam, bukanlah mimpi. _Ajakan Seungyoun untuk mengulang kembali, bukan mimpi_.

“Hangyul?”

“Eh, iya, iya udah enakan. Makasih…”

“Kamu kok lucu. Makasih kenapa? Saya gak ngapa – ngapain kamu.”

 _“Thank you for stay over the night_ ,” balas Hangyul dalam hati. Ia abai dengan pertanyaan Seungyoun, justru dirinya melangkah mengambil beberapa helai tisu kering di atas meja, lalu ia berjalan merunduk sembari menghapus _jejak_ Seungyoun.

“Astaga. _Sorry_ , Hangyul. Saya gak _ngeh_ minyaknya netes kemana – mana. Saya lagi bikin _brunch_ buat kita.”

_Kita._

Hangyul tersenyum dalam tunduknya, menggumamkan kata – kata _tidak apa – apa_ dan _terimakasih_.

Lalu keduanya menuruni tangga. Menuju ke ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur. Hangyul kelihatannya cukup sering memasak. Karena Seungyoun merasa lega ketika mengetahui lemari pendingin Hangyul berisi dan nampak cukup sering diisi ulang. Ada beberapa botol yang isinya tak penuh. Ada yang hampir habis. Ada yang segelnya belum di buka. Sehabis ini ia mungkin akan ke supermarket hanya agar lemari pendingin Hangyul jadi lebih berisi, catat Seungyoun dalam hati. Padahal ia tak memiliki keharusan untuk melakukan hal itu, apalagi untuk merasa lega saat mengetahui Hangyul tak hidup sendirian dengan sembarangan. _Naluri orang tua mungkin_ , ledeknya pada diri sendiri.

“Wah, makasih banget ya, udah dimasakin.”

“Cuma ala kadarnya. Kamu masih ngerasa kurang sehat?”

“ _No._ _I feel great_. Kayanya demamnya udah gak ada.”

“Kamu ini sakit malah beberes rumah. Ya gak maksimal lah istirahatnya, Hangyul. Saya udah beresin ruang tamu kamu. Kemaren tuh cuma iseng karena gak ada kerjaan ya? Pakuannya banyak yang meleset.”

“Hehe… iya.”

Seungyoun menggeleng pertanda tak paham, “lagi sakit malah jadi tukang. Bukannya bener malah bisa kecelakaan. Kenapa sih, kamu itu?”

Seungyoun masih sibuk menceramahi Hangyul sambil sesekali menyuap makanannya. Yang diomeli hanya diam dan tersenyum. Omelan Seungyoun terasa hangat untuk Hangyul. Baru ini, rumahnya terasa seperti rumah.

“Saya mau ke supermarket. Kamu udah sehat belum? Mau ikut saya apa di rumah aja?”

“Belanja? Buat siapa, Pak? Saya sih udah sehat, kayanya.”

“Yang bener? Mau belanja buat di rumah. Saya lihat jarak satu blok, ada supermarket kan. Mumpung inget ada yang harus dibeli.”

“Iya, beneran. Saya ikut deh. Kalau udah selesai makannya, mandi duluan aja. Biar saya yang beresin meja makan sama dapur.”

Seungyoun hanya mengiyakan. Tapi saat Hangyul beranjak, lelaki itu mengikuti. Hangyul sibuk melempar protes, namun Seungyoun balas dengan pelukan dari belakang.

“Kalau gak diem saya bantu cuci piringnya gini, ya.”

Hangyul _mau tak mau_ diam.

“Bercanda. Kamu diem saya tetep peluk gini.”

Hangyul memutar bola matanya lalu menyikut pelan perut Seungyoun.

Sembilan minggu berlalu. Setelah Seungyoun mengunjungi rumah Hangyul, merawat pemuda itu, dan membelanjakan kebutuhan sehari – hari, keduanya makin hari makin dekat. Hangyul seperti biasa, gemar mengirimkan beberapa alamat rumah makan yang ingin dikunjunginya bersama _sang kekasih_. Sedangkan Seungyoun perlahan – lahan mulai terbuka akan Hangyul dan seribu perilaku aneh lelaki itu.

Hari menjelang petang, sejak pagi lantai delapan belas dipenuhi manusia yang sibuk kesana kemari tanpa henti. Bahkan di jam makan siang, kebanyakan memilih untuk sekadar membeli makanan ringan untuk dihabiskan di balik meja kerja. Namun semua kerja keras itu terbayar ketika sang _bos besar_ , Mr. Kang, akhirnya meloloskan tanda tangan sebagai bentuk ijin untuk merilis _homepage_ _main website_ mereka untuk di _reform_. Teriakan memenuhi ruangan ketika Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk keluar dari _lift_ sambil mengacungkan tinggi – tinggi dokumen persetujuan itu.

“Besok, kita _reborn_. _Thank you_ , semuanya. Udah kerja keras sampe detik ini. Malam ini kita _dinner_ bareng ya. Saya udah _ngantongin_ _black card_ nya Mr. Kang!”

Keriuhan yang terdengar di penjuru lantai delapan belas kini berpindah tempat di salah satu tempat makan yang Seungyoun ketahui dari Hangyul. Seusai mendapatkan _lampu hijau_ dari Mr. Kang, Seungyoun langsung merekomendasikan satu tempat yang ia ingat kepada Jinhyuk untuk dipesan. Meja makan penuh akan tawa ria dari para kolega. Begitupun Seungyoun dan sekawanannya. _Beer_ berulang kali memenuhi gelas mereka guna menemani gelak tawa.

“Tapi harus gue akuin sih,” itu Jinhyuk, “dari semua tim, timnya Byungchan yang paling kerja keras. Karena emang wilayah dia sih hahaha. _Thanks_ , Chan!”

“Ah engga juga. Sama aja tauuu,” ditenggak dalam sekali teguk minuman keras di hadapan Byungchan. “Tapi gue mau kasih tau deh, Hangyul, walau anak baru. Tapi dia paling aktif di tim. Ampe ke tim lain juga gak segan lho dia nawarin bantuan. Padahal _we all know he had enough in his plate_. _Selfless_ banget dia tuh.”

“Dia penampilan aja tengil tapi aslinya bocah banget deh. Gue gemes.”

“Inget yang di rumah, Jinn.”

“Yee, cuma gemes kok. Dia umur baru seperempat abad tapi kadang gue berasa dia lebih tua deh.”

“Karena penampilannya aja kali.”

“Iya! Dia tuh temen – temennya kaosan dia doang kemejaan. Yang lain pada pake _ripped jeans_ , dia pake celana bahan. Mana kadang suka ketat banget dah. Lu-“

“Ehem,” Seungyoun yang sejak tadi tak bersuara mendadak berdeham _memang_ untuk memotong pembicaraan teman – temannya. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Dan semuanya langsung mengerti.

“Eh Hangyul!” teriak Byungchan kala mendapati Hangyul berjalan melewati meja mereka. Yang dipanggil langsung putar balik menghampiri _manager_ nya.

“Kenapa kak?”

“Duduk sini deh, kita habis ngomongin lo. Sini, duduk, samping Seungyoun aja deh tuh.” Hangyul diarahkan untuk duduk di samping Seungyoun. Posisinya menghadap Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang duduk berdampingan sedangkan Sejin dan Byungchan duduk di kedua ujung meja.

“Ngomong apaan, kak?”

“Si Byungchan bilang, katanya di projek ini, andil lo cukup besar. _So we kinda grateful for your hard work_.”

“Ah mana ada. Enggak ah.”

“Tu, dia tuh anaknya saltingan anjir kalo dipuji.”

“Baru gitu doang masa udah salting sih, Gyul. Lo kalo digombalin pacar apa gak kaya direbus merah semua badannya.”

Jinhyuk gak tahu bayangan apa yang mampir di kepala Seungyoun saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

“Eh iya juga. Lo udah ada pacar belom sih? Kalo masih jomblo, nih, ama bos kita aja. Kelamaan _available_ dianya.”

Yang dibicarakan menuang minuman ke gelas baru untuk pendatang baru. Seungyoun merasakan pergerakan kaku dari lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Loh, Pak Seungyoun… belom punya pacar?” intonasi Hangyul terdengar samar, entah teredam ramai atau memang mendadak merasa lemas seolah tak ada tenaga.

“Kayanya hampir semua orang tahu deh. Emang lo gatau, Gyul?”

Hangyul menggeleng sambil melempar tatap sendu. Yang ditatap hanya menenggak minuman keras lalu dipenuhi kembali gelasnya, untuk ditenggak, _lagi_.

Hangyul mendadak merasa enggan duduk di antara _petinggi_ kantor.

“Gyul. Lo ada rencana pengen nikah gak sih?”

Pertanyaan dari Wooseok yang mendadak itu membekukan suasana. Tak terkecuali Hangyul. Ia tak menduga apa – apa ketika diberi pertanyaan itu. Hanya saja ia merasa perbincangan ini mengarah ke suatu hal yang Hangyul sendiri tak tahu.

Menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok, Hangyul mengangguk, “Ada, Kak.”

“Kenapa kok pengen menikah?”

Seungyoun menyimak dengan sangat walau fokus matanya dilempar ke luar jendela.

“Gatau? Mungkin karena keluarga _means a lot to me_ ,” Hangyul tersenyum, “daridulu memang kebayang aja buat punya keluarga kecil. Buat saling berbagi. Berbagi apa aja. Terutama rasa dan waktu. _I will cherish the moment. Every second of it._ Bayanginnya, bikin nyaman aja. Walau mungkin gak akan semulus itu. Akan ada banyak _ups_ _and down_. _But don’t you think spending your whole life with you beloved one is a beautiful sight?_ ”

Sejin, Byungchan dan Wooseok mengangguk pertanda setuju. Hanya Jinhyuk yang menatap Seungyoun, dan Seungyoun yang mengulum senyum sedih.

“Setuju,” ujar Wooseok, “Youn, dengerin tuh.”

“Loh, emang kenapa?” Hangyul bertanya.

“Masa kata dia, dia gak mau nikah. _Would never_ , katanya.”

Ingin Hangyul timpali Wooseok dengan senyum basa basi, namun menarik ujung bibirnya sendiri terasa berat sekali.

Sepeninggal Hangyul yang pamit ke toilet, suasana di meja menjadi hening. Semua tahu kenapa. Namun tak ada yang hendak membuka suara. Seungyoun mendadak merasa luar biasa gerah. Maka ia beranjak lalu meninggalkan kartu bosnya di hadapan Jinhyuk.

“Gue tau, lo gak sepenuhnya _sober_. _But I hope you know what you did is over the limit,_ Seok _._ ” Dan dengan begitu saja Seungyoun pergi. Lidahnya merasa perlu dibuat kelu oleh nikotin. Seungyoun melangkah keluar. Mendudukan diri di samping lampu taman yang ada di depan tempat makan. Ia bakar lintingan tembakau itu yang lalu disesapnya dalam – dalam dengan kedua mata terpejam.

“Jangan kuat – kuat, nanti mati.” Kata seseorang.

Hangyul mengambil posisi di samping Seungyoun. Ikut menghirup bakaran tembakau dari jemari Seungyoun walau sudah lelaki itu pindah tangankan dari kiri ke kanan.

“Ngikutin saya?”

“Enak aja. Saya udah disini duluan.”

“Tadi pamitnya ke toilet. Kamu pipis di bawah pohon?”

Hangyul enggan menjawab. Ia malah menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Seungyoun.

“Saya gak tahu, kamu ternyata gak ada pandangan buat menikah.”

“Bahas nanti aja, ya?”

“Kapan? Kita sama – sama tahu obrolan tadi yang bikin kita gak nyaman. Kalo udah tahu, kenapa gak diobrolin?”

“Hangyul. Kadang saya benci kalau kamu bisa lebih dewasa dari saya.”

“Karna itu, kamu gak bilang kalau kamu ada pacar? Karna itu juga, kamu gak ada pandangan jauh buat _kita_?”

Seungyoun bergerak dari diamnya. Memutar badan untuk menghadap Hangyul. Yang langsung Seungyoun sesali. Karena ia harus menyaksikan mata pemuda itu dipenuhi air mata yang tertahan.

“Harusnya kamu bilang dari awal, Seungyoun. Kalau kamu gak ngeliat saya dengan serius. Kenapa kamu repot – repot ke rumah saya dan seolah meyakinkan kalau kamu mau menempatkan saya di kehidupan kamu sehari – hari? Tapi kamu aja gak mau bilang ke temen deket kamu kalau kita ini ada hubungan.”

“Boleh saya jujur? Kalau sebenernya saya sakit hati tiap kali kamu baca pesan saya tapi gak kamu bales. Tiap kali kamu bertingkah kita gak habis berdua semalaman waktu kita di kantor. Tiap kali kamu menghindar kalau saya minta kita ketemu di kantin. Selama ini, saya pikir saya cuma gak bisa jadi orang dewasa, karena harus ngerasa sedih tiap menuntut sesuatu dari kamu. Saya pikir saya harusnya belajar gimana caranya berhubungan sebagaimana orang dewasa berhubungan. Tapi ternyata memang kamunya aja yang gak pernah nerima saya, bahkan setelah kamu janji kalau kamu mau coba lagi.”

“Boleh gak, Seungyoun, kalau saya ngerasa capek?”

Tidak berlebihan apabila dirasa langit runtuh di atas kepala Seungyoun saat mendengar Hangyul dengan pasrahnya bertanya. Seungyoun mendadak disadarkan, akan seberapa besar rasa Hangyul terhadapnya. Seberapa banyak Hangyul telah memilih untuk mengalah dan tersenyum saja mengiyakan segala tindak tanduk Seungyoun yang brengsek. Pertanyaan Hangyul yang terdengar di telinga Seungyoun, berputar di kepalanya. Hangyul mungkin memang sudah benar – benar lelah. Seungyoun justru heran Hangyul bisa sampai di titik ini dan tolerir akan perilaku Seungyoun yang kadang semena – mena.

Diamnya Seungyoun membuat Hangyul kembali bertanya.

“Boleh saya minta kamu jujur? Sejujur – jujurnya, mungkin buat yang terakhir kali.”

“Kamu pernah gak, benar – benar jujur waktu bilang kamu juga suka sama saya? Saya kadang ngerasa dicintai, walau lebih sering mempertanyakan perasaan kamu daripada yakinnya. Kira – kira yang bener yang mana? Lebih banyak yang mana? Jujurnya kamu? Atau bohongnya? Seungyoun kamu tahu gak, sekarang kepala saya rasanya kaya ada dengung kenceng banget, saya bingung?”

“Iya, kita belum lama – lama betul kenal. Apalagi _pacaran_. Tapi tiap kali saya mau ketemu kamu, saya beneran deg – degan. Tiap kali saya liat mata kamu rasanya lemes. Tiap kali saya jalan pulang ke rumah dan gak sengaja lengan baju saya nangkep parfum kamu, saya rasanya yakin bisa tidur sambil senyum.”

“Terus tahu, kalo kenyataan, keberadaan saya gak sebesar itu di hidup kamu, bikin saya mikir daritadi. Apa emang salah saya dari awal yang selalu maksain perasaan saya ke kamu, Youn? Selama ini kamu terpaksa, ya?”

“Stop sampe situ, Hangyul.”

Ingin rasanya Hangyul membantah. Sudah muak diperintah. Namun lidahnya tanpa sadar berhenti berkelit. Getir di pangkal tenggorokan yang menghentikan Hangyul.

“Gak pernah, sekalipun, saya terpaksa sama kamu. Bahkan sampai detik ini, saya berdiri disini, lihat kamu sedih dan kecewa gara – gara saya. Saya gak pernah merasa terpaksa. Hangyul, _the problem is on me._ _Since day one. It always me_. Kamu dan perasaan kamu gak salah Hangyul. _Never_.”

“Saya gak punya pembelaan atas semua sikap saya yang udah bikin kamu sakit hati gara – gara saya, Hangyul. Karena harus saya akui, memang saya yang bikin kamu ngerasain semua hal itu. Saya mungkin punya alasan, tapi gak membenarkan sikap saya ke kamu. Pun bukan salah kamu walau berulang kali saya coba akhirin hubungan kita, tapi pada akhirnya kita kembali ke presensi masing – masing. Kamu cuma ngelakuin apa yang memang harus kamu lakuin dalam komitmen ini.”

“Kalau saya juga boleh jujur, saya sebenernya juga gak tau saya mau apa. Dan mau dibawa kemana _kita_ ini. Persis yang kamu dengar dari Wooseok, selama ini saya gak ada rencana buat ngikat kebebasan saya dengan kehidupan orang lain. Walau pada awalnya, saya juga mimpiin, kehidupan berkeluarga. Tapi, _people change_. Begitu banyak kekecewaan dan tekanan yang saya dapet seiring saya dewasa, bikin saya jadi muak dan menuntut kebebasan lebih buat diri saya.”

“Saya masih kikuk, tahu kalau saya _pacaran_ sama kamu, yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari saya. Kenapa sih? Umur selalu saya ungkit? Karena saya gak mau kamu nyesel, Hangyul. Di luar sana, banyak banget orang yang mungkin lebih tepat buat kamu jadikan pasangan. Apalagi kalau kamu memang punya mimpi buat bikin keluarga kecil kamu. Denger jawaban kamu tadi, saya jadi makin yakin kamu salah pilih orang.”

“Saya gak tahu apa omongan saya bisa kamu terima, tapi saya paham kalau habis ini kamu mau hubungan kita cukup sampe sini aja.” Seungyoun genggam tangan Hangyul yang meremat pinggiran kursi taman begitu eratnya. “Saya antar pulang, ya?”

Keesokan harinya, kantor riuh akan berita bahagia. _Market share_ naik tak lama setelah _brand_ mereka memamerkan perubahannya. Rasanya kerja keras mereka semua terbayar akan kesuksesan hari ini. Seungyoun, si otak besar di balik projek ini mendapat pujian dan ucapan selamat berulang kali. Namun hal itu tak membuat hatinya tenang sejak ia mengetahui kalau Hangyul _lagi – lagi_ ijin dari kantor. Byungchan bilang anak itu menelepon pagi – pagi dengan suara yang terdengar lemas, ijin sakit. Sejin berkata mungkin Hangyul terlalu mabuk semalam dan kini tak sanggup bangkit dari kasur.

Tapi Seungyoun tahu bukan itu perkaranya.

Merasa cukup dengan kekhawatiran bak bola salju yang kian lama kian membesar, ia keluar dari ruangannya dengan bawaan lengkap. Mengahmpiri Jinhyuk dan menyampaikan ijin untuk pulang dari kantor lebih awal. Menjanjikan akan datang pagi – pagi dan pulang larut – larut kalau besok urusannya sudah selesai. Dengan anggukan Jinhyuk, Seungyoun mengambil langkah besar – besar ke parkiran mobil. Pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Hangyul dan bayang – bayang pucatnya _anak kecil_ itu.

Seharusnya ia sampai dua puluh menit lebih lama dari ini. Namun jalanan yang lengang seolah mengijinkan Seungyoun untuk menancap gas dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lebih banyak dari yang dibutuhkan.

Nafasnya tergopoh ketika keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pintu rumah Hangyul. Tak ada balasan ketika kepalnya mengetuk kayu mahoni tersebut. Bibirnya digigit gelisah karna tak kunjung ada respon dari sang tuan rumah. Maka tanpa banyak pikir ia coba putar kenop pintu itu. _And voila_ , terbuka. Mendadak otaknya kembali ke malam yang hanya berselang beberapa jam lalu. Bagaimana semalam ia mengantar Hangyul sampai depan rumah. Lalu mengamati Hangyul yang tak mengucap sepatah kata begitu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk masuk ke rumah. Semalam… ia tidak turun dari mobil dan memastikan Hangyul mengunci rumahnya.

Tak perlu hitungan detik untuk Seungyoun mendobrak masuk pintu yang tak sebenarnya tak perlu ia banting. Suaranya menggema menyerukan nama Hangyul. Masih tak ada balasan. Keringat dingin menggerayangi punggung Seungyoun. Bayangan scenario buruk menghantui jauh di dalam pikirannya. Namun enggan dikuasai panik, Seungyoun dengan mantap melangkah ke pintu kamar Hangyul yang terbuka.

Rasanya ingin jatuh terduduk saja Seungyoun, kala melihat Hangyul, masih dengan pakaian semalam tertidur di atas kasur. Ponsel ada tepat di dekat tangannya.

“Hangyul.”

Tak juga bangun pemuda itu ketika Seungyoun membenarkan posisi tidur Hangyul. Seungyoun dirubung panik ketika kesana kemari mencari kain, baju ganti, dan seperangkat yang ia pikir ia butuhkan untuk membuat Hangyul sedikit lebih nyaman melawan demamnya.

Seungyoun menghela nafas sesaat setelah kain basah diletakkan di atas kening Hangyul. Pemuda itu nampak sedikit lebih baik dengan peluh yang sudah dilapnya dan setelan piyama yang dipasangkan Seungyoun. Entah atas kemauan siapa, Seungyoun enggan peduli. Namun diraihnya jemari Hangyul dan diusapnya perlahan. Berharap yang sedang terlelap menemukan nyamannya dalam tidur.

Gerak Seungyoun terhenti saat ia hendak mengambil kain basah di kening Hangyul untuk dicelupkan ke air dingin lagi. Pergelangan tangannya ditahan Hangyul bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak mata Hangyul.

“Salah saya apa?”

Seungyoun ngilu mendengar bagaimana paraunya suara Hangyul.

“Boleh..kalau saya..egois?”

“Saya… Cuma mau… disayang.”

“Kenap…a semua.. orang… sibuk… jauhin saya…?”

“Saya… salah.. apa?”

Genggaman itu terlepas. Hangyul kembali menutup matanya. Dan Seungyoun termenung mencerna ucapan Hangyul.

Hangyul terbangun karena matanya terasa ditimpa akan sesuatu yang basah. Kepalanya terasa berat, membuat ia bertanya apa yang menindih kepalanya. Ketika ia memutar leher, bukannya menemukan benda aneh. Justru ia melihat ada sesosok manusia yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya digenggam oleh _si pelaku_. Ditatap lamat – lamat lelaki yang sedang memejamkan mata tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Entah apa yang menghipnotis Hangyul, namun ia merasa sanggup jika diberi perintah untuk memerhatikan tiap detail yang ada di wajah Seungyoun.

“Tidur lagi aja, Hangyul.” Tiba – tiba Seungyoun berucap dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam.

“Tapi yaudah, saya ijinin. Boleh liatin saya sepuas kamu. Gratis kok.”

Hangyul tertawa kecil, “padahal konten dengan kualitas tinggi gini, _worth it_ buat dibayar _per-view_. Saya kayanya mau kalau disuruh berlangganan tiap bulan.”

Kini Seungyoun membalas tatap Hangyul, “masih pusing?”

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Sejenak punggung tangan Seungyoun mendarat di pipi Hangyul. Masih ada hangat yang tersisa, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada pertama kali ia menemukan lelaki itu.

“Saya beliin bubur, ya?”

“Bapak ngapain disini?”

“Bahas nanti aja, ya? Kamu makan dulu.”

Seungyoun tak menerima penolakan. Ia langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar Hangyul. Meninggalkan Hangyul yang gagal menerka kedatangan atasannya.

“Pak,” Hangyul tanpa menunggu langsung menginterupsi kedatangan Seungyoun walau hanya dari atas kasur. “Ini jam sepuluh malem. Bapak kok masih disini.”

“Jangan panggil saya bapak, dong, _Please_.”

“Pak, serius. Bapak ngapain?”

“Kamu boleh marah, tapi habis makan. Yuk, saya tungguin ngomelnya, tapi bersihin mangkoknya dulu.”

Hangyul menurut. Berselang setengah jam, Hangyul baru menghabiskan semangkok bubur yang Seungyoun dapat entah darimana.

“Udah diminum ya obatnya.”

“Udah.”

“Nah, sekarang baru boleh omelin saya.”

“Kamu disini dari jam berapa? Kok bisa masuk rumah?”

“Daritadi pagi. Jam sepuluh, kurang lebih. Saya masuk karena kamu gak kunci pintu, _bocil_. Kamu tau gak saya khawatirnya kaya apa waktu buka pintu rumah terus kamu dipanggil gak bales.”

“Kalo kamu tanya ngapain saya disini, saya denger dari Byungchan kamu sakit. Di kantor mungkin lagi pesta. Tapi saya gak bisa gak kepikiran kamu. Kayanya bener ya. Sakit yang kemaren, sama yang ini, gara – gara saya? Gak usah dijawab soalnya saya tahu pasti _iya_.”

“Hangyul, mau dengerin saya ngomong tapi gak disela dulu?”

“ _Good boy_. Jadi, semalem, habis anter kamu. Jujur saya gak bisa tidur. Saya tapi juga gak tahu apa yang saya pikirin. Yang jelas porosnya kamu. Mungkin secara gak sadar, saya lagi coba nelaah perasaan saya. Mungkin tanpa saya sadari, saya lagi coba mahamin perasaan saya sendiri. Mungkin. Tapi yang jelas gara – gara kamu. Gara – gara kamu, saya semangat berangkat kerja walau tanpa tidur, berharap bisa ketemu kamu karena saya mau jujur, sejujur – jujurnya ke kamu. Eh, kamu malah ijin. Saya kalang kabut ijin Jinhyuk supaya bisa pulang lebih awal.”

“Jujur, yang deg – degan gak kamu aja, Hangyul. Saya sendiri, tiap kali mau pegang tangan kamu, saya ragu, mungkin ada ribuan kali. Apa kamu bakal suka. Apa kamu bakal risih. Apa kamu bakal nyaman. Apa saya bakal _mess it up_. Saya ragu, ribuan kali. Dan di tengah keraguan itu, kamu jadi bertindak duluan. Mungkin ada perasaan bahwa kamu harus selalu memulai karena kita berangkat dari perasaan kamu yang gambling. _Mungkin_ , kamu merasa _bertanggung – jawab_. Tapi setelah saya pikir, mungkin saya yang terlalu banyak ambil waktu.”

“Saya ragu, ribuan kali, sebelum saya ungkapin ini ke kamu. Bayangan saya, hal ini harusnya udah terjadi sejak lama. Tapi ya itu tadi, keraguan saya yang malah bikin berantakan. _This confession_ , _I hesitated a thousand times.”_

“ _But I think I like you,_ Hangyul. _I think, I love you_.”

“ _I’m sorry for taking too long to say this out loud. At first I just want to be sure of myself. Without realizing, I messed it up._ ”

“Ada orang pernah bilang ke saya, _every encounter has an end_. _And we will end up parting in whatever form that may be. But as I run toward that farewell, the only person that I can share this anxiety with is you.”_

“ _Let’s be anxious and nervous together. Let’s console and reassure each other. And even if we end up losing each other, let’s keep each other in the current moment._ ”

Seungyoun tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Hangyul. Getar di bibir yang lebih muda mengundang Seungyoun yang gemas akan rona merah diatasnya karena sibuk digigit yang punya. Maka dikecup lembut bibir itu. Dikecup ringan kedua pipi Hangyul. Terakhir, kedua kelopak mata Hangyul dan keningnya.

“Maafin saya, ya?”

Hangyul enggan menjawab, namun pelukan eratnya seolah pertanda baik untuk Seungyoun.

“Kemeja saya kok jadi longgar banget ya di kamu, Youn.”

Hangyul dengan celana pendek dan kaus longgarnya mengamati Seungyoun yang berganti baju di kamarnya. Pagi sudah tiba. Hangyul masih kurang enak badan untuk berangkat kerja, sedangkan Seungyoun sudah bersiap di depan kaca dengan kemeja Hangyul yang nampak besar di badan Seungyoun.

“Kamu sadar gak sih, Hangyul. Kamu tuh kalau pakai baju ke kantor ketat semua. Semua orang lihat. Mulai belanja lah baju yang ukurannya gak pas pas banget.”

Hangyul melambaikan tangan pertanda memanggil Seungyoun. Tanpa disuruh, kedua tangannya meraih dasi yang belum terikat di lehernya.

“Iya iya. Kapan – kapan saya belanja baju.”

Dasi terikat rapi di kemeja yang Seungyoun pakai. Kedua lengan Hangyul menemani dasi Seungyoun melingkari leher yang lebih tua.

“Kerja keras ya, hari ini.”

“ _And try to think of me every now and then._ ”

“Gausah disuruh, _bocil_. _I do that without trying. I must have been born to like you._ ”

Dipukul dada bidang Seungyoun. “Belajar darimana sih gombal – gombal gini. _You tried too hard to be young man_ , ya, Seungyoun.”

“Gak usah omel. Kupingmu merah. Kalau suka bilang – suka.”

Seungyoun curi ciuman pertama di pagi hari ini.

“Saya berangkat ya. Nanti pulang, saya mampir. Istirahat, Hangyul.”

Yang ditinggal hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu kembali ke tempat tidur dengan senyuman yang merekah.

_God, let this happiness stay for a long, long time._


End file.
